


Selfish humans

by Fuurin444



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: Wall calendars loose pages day after day, but the space between them remains just the same. The problem is that sometimes there's no need to get closer to love each other.





	Selfish humans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эгоистичные люди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179412) by [Fuurin444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444). 



> This work is mostly full of contemplations of what could've happened and why it never did. I tried to not get too angsty, but well... can't be helped with this pairing, I guess. Also my writing style tends to coplicated sentece structures, which were difficult to translate, so I'm sorry in advance. Hope you'll bear with me.

_People love each other_

_or not._

_And sometimes love happens to those_

_Who shouldn’t love one another._

**_Ray Bradburry «A story of love»*_ **

**Average days**

Puzzle piece in his hand weighs almost nothing, so Munakata absent-mindedly turns it up and down, feeling the uneven edge and unconsciously stroking the smooth picture side. The image in front of him is pretty much complete just four gaps are left to fill. Frankly, he can stop at this: Fuji covered with snow and dragon taking off to the skies are clearly seen. If his memory is correct, the print is of Ogata Gekko. This engraving is rather famous even though not as popular as, for example, Views of Mount Fuji by Hokusai. Classic themed puzzles are to captain’s liking… The door swings open almost the same moment the short knocking sound is heard and even before Seri opens her mouth to speak Blue king knows a major part of her report. Little except for HOMRA’s doings can make his second-in-command push the regulations this far. Captain recalls just two of such cases last year and is not sure if one should hope for this being the third one. He rises from his seat immediately, so information of reason being the Red Clan catches him in the doorframe.

\- We’re heading out, Awashima-kun, - curtly nodding the lieutenant to note her efficiency, Reisi feels his lips form a smile.

The fact that he considers such squabbles rather fun is wrong, selfish and shouldn’t be encouraged. The outcome is obvious: damaged public property, huge pile of reports and dealing with Gold king’s aggravation (if they get carried away). Well, it’s not that Munakata would ever encourage any form of conflict. His actions are surely thought-out to the detail and meet the necessities of the moment, brought upon by HOMRA’s aggression, or dictated by destruction caused by Strains. Or any other circumstances that require him to interfere – Blue king has nothing to blame himself for.  It’s just that one more likely shouldn’t get ‘carried away’ when tries to stop somebody and it's especially unbecoming for the embodiment of Order. Thankfully, the image of extra-reports to befall him and his subordinates, casualties lists and inflicted damage calculations, Usagi arrival, additional bite from Fushimi and compassionate look in Awashima’s eyes as well as weekend at work (he had planned on a short internal audit after the puzzle, but now it’s definitely a ‘no chance’) is quick to appear in his mind’s eye. Irritation and frustration fitting the situation are soon to follow.

Thinking big, however, ‘Chaos’ needs to offload power excess from time to time, so there’s nothing special when he hurries to the meeting. If he doesn’t, it’ll definitely lead to a great mess. And Blue king can afford a silent acceptance – if only it was a game, he’d find it really fun.

\-------

Suoh exhales cigarette smoke up into the air. Dissipating against the grubby-grey concrete ceiling and charred spots it looks white. Kusanagi’s occasional nagging on ‘smoking like a chimney which’s unhealthy’ and ‘all the worse if Anna sees it’ comes to mind. On the other hand Izumo himself feels free to smoke… His packs probably get empty at slower pace though. Red King’s lips twist into a small smile.

Fear nearby HOMRA’s leader feels with his skin. Anna’s not here now (no way she’d be seriously) as well as Totsuka and a major part of red clansmen. In front of him is but a human with shifty eyes who’s gritting his teeth.  The arms dealer. Mikoto doesn’t like guns. It’s on principal. Well, not that such a weapon can cause him any substantial harm. Actually King needs no help even from his clan members. He can burn the building… or Shizume itself to ashes all by himself. But HOMRA shares leader’s opinion on ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ that’s why they’re here. And Suoh is fine with it. Unfortunately his right-hand man and at the same time the one and only barkeeper has booze supplies today, for usually fancy language and hints are his part of the job.

\- So… - King reluctantly says taking a long drag of his cigarette and returns his attention to the victim, - will you get out of HOMRA’s domain or…? – He doesn’t really need to finish the phrase and is lazy too, everything’s clear as is. They’re no good guys, Reds’ judgment is quick. Still they’d better hurry, considering Blues will be here real fast after he calls up his Sanctum. Honestly Mikoto wouldn’t mind to play, he’s totally ‘for’ if you ask him. Scepter’s chief is great means to blow off some steam, besides it’s not only that Suoh sleeps better when his Flame excess is spent for fighting. It’s just fun. On the other hand Munakata fucks his brain about ‘riots and damages’ even worse than Kusanagi. Furthermore red clansmen might get hurt if kings clash here, within the city area and not in the outskirts (the place is considered Blues’ territories after all).

The bastard (Suoh has never considered any of his people as such, they just protect what’s _belong to them_ ) dashes to the side shouting something about the syndicate revenge and then cocks hand-type Walther TPH. Or is it mini-Beretta? Hell if Mikoto knows, but it makes everything easier: no need for long discussions to decide on being (or not being) merciful. Three bullets disappear in the aura long before they could reach him and Red King with a lazy grin repeats their motto “Burn”. 

One can literally count minutes before he feels the familiar sensation of another clan approaching. List of ‘cons’ rightfully comes to mind, but deep inside Mikoto knows that he waits this moment like a boy who throws pebbles at his friend’s window and hopes to see the other’s face asap.

**Anticipation**

Munakata doesn’t like chess. Considering his love to logical schemes and regular attempts to play with his subordinates … well, any game really, just to forge some relations – it’s not an easy guess. It wasn’t always like that though. In his younger days Reisi was rather enthusiastic about playing and once, before he decided to spend time for more useful stuff, even became school’s champion (within the club obviously, but as a fact).

Dislike grew up gradually. If he had to determine a starting point, it would be the day when Blue king was ‘crowned’. Why? One can search for an answer everywhere: in the game stakes that skyrocketed when playing field switched from the chessboard to the city populated with actual people. In the fact that unbreakable rules exist in every game even the one that came to life. In this foreign unwillingness to win (life has always been far from certainty of this concept) coming from time to time. In the seven Kings. In Habari Jin, in Kagutsu incident, finally - in Suoh Mikoto. What’s the connection between this list and chess? Munakata himself didn’t get the simple answer right away.

The king on chessboard is the most important, yet the weakest piece, way too restricted in capability and compelled to sacrifice pawns for reaching some absrtract victory. The rules are cruel, but there’re no others. The cast is already assigned: bishops, knights, castles and queen are positioned and a square to the left or to the right now changes nothing. Whatever the Blue King plans, however struggles – his duty is absolute like the principle of moving a knight from A3 to C4. There’s no way to avoid it and such obligation is illicit to overlook. The difference between game and life is the mere fact that in the end, when the two Kings clash, it’s his hand and no intricate combination of pieces that will deliver the final blow. He won’t share this bitter responsibility with anyone and will give it to no one. However this doesn’t mean that Munakata has to love the game where people disappear from the chessboard once and for all and nobody can bring them back.

\-------

Urban legends are accompanied by laughter, passed during lunch breaks to friends and randomly to this colleage from other section one doesn’t really know. Whispered between excited teens searching for thrill. Conveyed when ice slowly melts in the glasses by grave men whose expressions are unreadable and one has to guess meanings between the lines. Delivered to audience in cold and hard manner behind the doors of impeccably furnished studies in government buildings.  The urban legends tell about people possessing special power or those who can attain it if they are ready for some sacrifices and entering … certain communities. Not a single god damn myth speaks of how crappy Mikoto sleeps at night. Well, it’s not that he sleeps any better during days as of late.

It’s kind of obvious that death of lung cancer is beyond Suoh’s concern – he won’t even live long enough to get shit like that. Red King’s Damocles is gradually deteriorating above his head faster and faster every day.  This makes one think more seriously about the end and what it will be like. Totsuka never touches upon the topic. His motto is: “Everything will work out somehow”, besides the childhood friend trusts Mikoto enough… as well as he knows when his King doesn’t wish to discuss something. And HOMRA’s leader doesn’t want to talk over it … Maybe because there’s nothing to say. Sometimes Anna silently looks into his eyes as if asking if he is fine. Mikoto got attached to the girl, so he comforts her the best way he can – resting palm on her head or allowing the kid to walk holding hands with him. She likes his Red and there’s really nothing to speak of.

“Step down”, - Munakata demands evenly.

HOMRA’s King is of no authority to him, so Scepter 4 leader speaks his mind. Well, if he wants to talk, that is. With Blue King it’s always like that: one day Mikoto can’t make him shut up, the other day Red King has to force words out of the guy, when they exchange stock taunts and trite blows. All in all their skirmishes have long ago became part of the game and mutual insults are mostly due to habit and something else that Suoh doesn’t try to name.  Still every time after the frequent nightmare where ashes are in place of Shizume, Mikoto breathes out, rubs dully aching temples and feels his ‘sword’ looking at the ceiling. Then he remembers that name.  They’ve never discussed it and never will, but there’s no other way. It didn’t exist from the very beginning. For HOMRA needs the King to stay what it is at the moment. What can a No-King, a human (even if he permits that it is still possible to return to human state again) give them? A human can’t protect his people. But the guy like Munakata will be able to, even when it’s over once and for all. Especially if he feels a bit of guilt.

 

**Attraction**

\- Suoh. – Reisi manages to stress every sound in the short surname. They’re summoned to Gold King together (which’s rare) and it means the talk is not going to be in the least pleasant. Whether it concerns affairs of HOMRA or Scepter 4 matters not, if the case calls for most of the active Kings presence, it just has to be big. Or it may relate to the person, who didn’t get the invitation… Red King smirks and draws in on a cigarette he had lit without the lighter. As usual. – Stop misusing your power.

They have never called each other’s names. Strictly speaking, Munakata can’t really recall time when they addressed using honorifics. More likely the reason is that fate got them parts of living oppositions and starting with the first meeting both Kings … well, not exactly clashed, but, let’s say, didn’t get along. Mikoto called his last name with now regular taunt (such a pleasant meeting). Blue King returned the favour… Actually, no, at first he called HOMRA’s leader exactly as the latter’s file stated: “Suoh Mikoto” (so very pleasant meeting indeed). And in course of time nothing really changed.

Or rather nothing changed in the ways they communicate and interact with each other. It’s probably just the world that has little to no equals for a King and leaves few options for finding someone of the same kin (for lack of a better word). Because he and Suoh have as much in common as sides of the Moon: they coexist on the same planet (and city), are of same age, gender, height… That’s about it. In all the other aspects they’re almost perfectly different. So it’s absolutely illogical that Munakata is worried by other King’s future and not because of the condition of Red Damocles alone. At least it’s illogical, that if he separates concerns for country’s topography, the man’s future still worries him.

Without a sound doors of the waiting hall move to the sides and several Usagi with polite bows offer them to proceed and meet their Master. Mikoto belatedly smirks in response to the warning (Blue King himself lost count of those, it’s just that embodiment of Order within or maybe needless non-indifference make Reisi repeat himself again and again) and passes by to disappear behind the doors. They’ll forever stay like this – half a step from each other, their sleeves almost brushing – Munakata knows it and accepts as a given. Scepter’s captain follows and notices his rival stubbing the cigarette in the ashtray put in the latter’s face by one of gold clansmen. The disgruntled face speaks volumes. Blue king’s lips form a grin almost against his will. Clearly Kokujoji Daikaku loves regulations as much as he himself does. Suoh gives captain a displeased look.

They don’t really have to talk to understand one another. Which is why it’s especially important to keep the distance (mind their own areas of control and clans, use right-hand man and woman or other subordinates if there’s a necessity to pass information). There have to be at the very least ‘emotional half-a-step’ between them even in the most heated fight of HOMRA and Blues. Fuses are not installed to start a fire, but if one misuses the device it might cause inflammation. Blue King is the fuse. And aside from ensuring safety of citizens (regardless the activities of Greens, Reds and Strains) his duty is to protect people from Suoh Mikoto… and from his own self.

\-------

If Mikoto once decided to give it a thought, he wouldn’t call their relationship ‘friendship’. Friendship is something forged of shared memories: noisy scrambles in HOMRA, cloudy lazy days, tightly shut lips in all-out fight, naps on the sofa when someone enthusiastically rants in your ear, crumpled photos on the board, fire reflecting in enemies’ eyes and oh so different smiles in bar’s soft lights. Therefore it’s good that Suoh feels no need to name this ephemeral bond. Friends are close, on your side. The easier picture of the world, the better. His power generously provided by the Slate attempted to devour him as occasion offered (and even if it didn’t) which was complicated enough. And the older Red King got, the harder it became to decide whether this precarious situation had more pros or cons.

Well, he and Munakata also had… scrambles. And fun ones to add to that. Although mutual desire to clean other’s clock usually isn’t considered friendly by normal people.  Albeit once Mikoto ran into Blue King on the border of HOMRA territory. The latter stood at the wall of the building and could pass for a caryatid in the glimmering light. Or rather male caryatid. Does the term even have gender? Whatever, if technical pavilions of coarse red brick could have detailed statues of men in blue uniforms instead of tunics, then Munakata would surely fit. Suoh mentally prepared himself for another dose of admonitions (Blues thought the world of those in general, but their captain was definitely… a King for this matter) if the guy looked for him specifically, or for the fight (Scepter 4 ran crazy since morning as Mikoto caught from TV-news. His people mentioned the same. No one was aware of details, but hell knows – sometimes clans managed to start conflicts out of nothing).

Munakata was staring at the black sky as if it promised to spell all secrets of the world for him. Mikoto gave skies a quick look as well, but found only thick low hanging clouds with bits of night behind them. Nothing worth mentioning.

\- Looks like you need a smoke, - with a low chuckle offered Red king instead of proper greetings fishing a crumpled pack out of his pocket. Scepter’s captain did smoke (Suoh had noticed him having cigarettes couple of times), but considering their usual manner of interaction Mikoto rather expected a moderately mean reference to his own tastes and bad habits or, maybe, notification that on-duty Blues were not even allowed some nicotine.

Blue king got him surprised. After a moment Munakata turned his head, quietly picked a cig and even managed to take a lighter out, also blue by the way (captain would probably argue with that, name exact shade of colour and start to boringly explain the difference) while Suoh got one to his mouth. HOMRA’s leader have already forgotten when he lit a smoke from natural fire and tried to recall particular case in the sudden silence.

Blue-grey smoke was dissolving in chilly night until vanished completely. Munakata detached himself from the wall, looked around more likely searching for a trash bin and, when he obviously didn’t find one, stomped on the stub heaving a sigh.

\- Good night, Suoh, - he nodded farewell with a weird almost-smirk Mikoto had never seen before. The eyes behind constant glasses seemed dark and unreadable in yellow streetlight. They’ve always preferred to mind their own business (well, except for when they **were** each other’s ‘business’), so after a moment of hesitation Mikoto decided not to question. It might be selfish, but easier. Besides he could hardly hope for an answer.

In the morning… fine, okay, next day around noon when Red king woke up, Kusanagi told him that they’d better not get on Blues’ nerves for some time. One of their men was shot to death. Apparently while trying to protect the King… Suoh’s clansmen, people who chose him as a leader and who he swore to protect, had never died before, so unpleasant chill crawled down King’s spine along with the news. One day he gets to remember the bleak stare and indifferent skies, when swallowing bitter smoke Mikoto will try to keep his burning rage under the skin.

 

**Attachments**

Every time Munakata happens to mention for the first time that he has a family (parents, a brother, a niece and a nephew – underline as appropriate for exact conversation) with subordinates, they open eyes comically wide and then get meditative expression all over the faces. It’s amusing like monthly paper Gotou published, the one that aligned him with the universe in its incredibility. The fact itself is partially flattering yet a bit sad at the same time. When did he stop being a human? Was it when Reisi filled in the vacant position of Blue King? Or maybe Munakata wasn’t ‘normal’ from the very beginning? He was considered peculiar child after all…

Mother’s loving look always concealed some worry: the future captain of Scepter 4 in his ten years of age was laying out three five-thousand-pieces puzzles on the floor at the same time instead of playing with peers. Animals never liked bespectacled boy for as long as he could remember. His brother told Reisi that he would make friends one day, because it took time for Taishi-nii himself. But classmates were boring, plain and way too… unsystematic? Teachers and upperclassmen always tried to pull ranks. What gave them the right to do so (force of habit, quantity of those who thought nothing of it or bureaucracy?) was beyond Munakata. He surpassed majority of his senpai long before he got seriously interested in something. This served a poor help to get along. No matter how hard he tried – these days Reisi learned to smile politely a lot - there just was no common ground for them. But there happened to be responsibilities and important positions for him after that. Administration (as well as manipulation) came to Munakata naturally. To be frank though in his young years captain didn’t like people much. He wanted to change the world, but its inhabitants mostly remained foreign. There’s certain irony that even nowadays the only person Reisi can call a friend and whose way of thinking he could hardly take in usually is on the other side of the ring.

The aspiration to protect manifested itself rather sudden. Probably after his niece was born. Logically it must’ve been the crucial moment for he obtained a Damocles not much later. And the weight of the thing is responsibility way greater than that of a class rep or a student council president. Munakata got degree in Law to make reality better one day – and then out of the blue (literally) he gained real power. In place of governmental stairs to climb for years Reisi was presented with a compact teleport right in front of him. One can get unspliced in the process though, but … it’s impossible not to take the chance. Especially considering that possibility of renouncement is way too abstract.

Reisi loves his family, always did, but at the same time he felt like no one understood. So new Scepter 4 shares his ideas of justness and belief in himself, they even overlook leader’s eccentricities with games and tiling puzzles. Munakata would do anything in his power to keep subordinates out of harm. Kusuhara’s death became a part of the organization, created Scepter in its current state in a sense. It was necessary – maybe. But captain never felt happy about the accident. Takeru’s saber is in the showroom as a reminder that even Kings are not almighty.  For he knows clansmen will follow his ideals. Because they feel that he is their King. Beautiful abstract concept turned into reality when they became true clan. Yet even his people will forever see him as Universe and no mortal. He has to accept it.

In a way Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo, Domyouji, Enomoto, Fuse, Gotou, Hidaka are humanity in microcosm. They’re not only fine and personally selected officers, but people who make him recall in moments of frustration or fatigue how many of worthy others need safety of public order and stability in the country. Fushimi reminds captain of himself - the same insubordination to authorities, shrewd mind, but so much less of good manners. Awashima will always stay his right-hand woman, not only because of impressive balance between fighting ability and aptitude to manage both office workflow and squad of men, but also because when necessary she can find the words for subordinates Munakata wouldn’t be able to come up with. And because it will be lieutenant Awashima who will lead Scepter 4 if - when his time’s up… No, that’s hypocrisy. Mostly for she is a woman and a future mother (supposedly of kids with ‘Kusanagi’ last name) captain doesn’t want to learn how burden of slaying a King will affect Seri. Leaving it to Fushimi would also be heartless (though captain knows that if there was no other choice, he wouldn’t hesitate a moment) – the third in command can snort all he wants saying there is no point in personal relationships, but new solitude wouldn’t do any good to the lad’s future. Besides Fushimi might not be there when necessary he’s not always going out in the field. Sword squads are pretty much same. And one has to consider if any of them have the heart to kill their King even for the greater good. In his thoughts Munakata begs forgiveness of Zenjo Goki for the day when the latter will have to take unsightly action, but there’s no person better fit for the job. Furthermore the man had returned to see with his own eyes if the new Blue King is worthy the title of the late one. Blue clan always solved inner issues independently, plus current director of File Room is the only one who has enough strength and resolve to fulfill the last request of his second King. Even though Zenjo’ll know for a fact that such a request is in a way disgraceful and selfish.

\-------

In his younger days Suoh had always thought that he didn’t need attachment. That it were Kusanagi and Totsuka who happened to get near and all of them just went with the flow together. And somehow these two stayed. As for the rest – Mikoto didn’t really invite them: guys were in search of power and protection or reason and the King he had become gave it to them. Well, more precisely, only for those who lived to join the clan. Red aura had been tameless and fierce, so the talk about a trial one has to pass – or die – in order to become part of HOMRA was not entirely a scary story.

It’s a good thing Mikoto was proved entirely wrong. HOMRA’s bond is far more than just power and king’s imprint. They all needed a family. How shadow world of Shizume sees their family is entirely different question though. Extending a hand to Anna who was clinging to the side of his jacket Suoh thinks that he stuck to childhood friends, not vice versa. And then the bunch attracted other ‘birds of feather’. Which’s the best thing that ever happened to him. Smile illuminates Anna’s face like no sun can as she squeezes his hand in response. Mikoto called her a brat before (and he hardly changed his mind about kids in general), but he never regretted HOMRA sheltering the orphaned girl. Not for the fact that her power is useful, but because she taught King his ‘Red’ can be warm.

Totsuka’s death burns him inside out with fresh pain. As a King. As a Leader. As a Friend. Rage is pulsing like blood in the temples giving rise to simple and savage desire to kill. Several years back his self-control could collapse like a house of cards when he saw red. But fortunately and sadly Suoh had long ago grown up. Pale and unusually stern Kusanagi takes his mind off the topic. They’ve got a lead. King doesn’t want to grieve. He can’t. First comes HOMRA and Mikoto’s judgement, then – all the rest. In case he’ll have a ‘rest’.

HOMRA wastes no time. Those who dared to touch his family would pay, even be it the last thing he’d do. For now though the most important thing is to figure everything out. Vengeance is a good thing only when directed at the culprit. Anna stands up to follow them and Suoh doesn’t object to it. She is a part of the Clan as well as others. Although little girl shouldn’t see the showdown, on her birthday the strain was orphaned once again. Even King has no right to stop her when she wants to help.

 

Time speeds up even though imprisonment shouldn’t really make one feel it. There’re several reasons as to why Reds’ leader allowed getting himself chained. The main one is that it’s easier to find a prisoner. And some animal instinct tells Suoh the murderer will show up sooner or later, the man wouldn’t throw such a show at the rooftop otherwise. Second one is that, if the thug waits for some reason, HOMRA will leave no stone unturned till they get him, so it’s better to (at least) keep Munakata with his damn well-meaning in the office. Third one is that Mikoto had to live until he decimates the malefactor, so he needs Blue King. Surprisingly the latter seriously goes out of his way to help. Well, not with the revenge, unfortunately, Scepter’s captain is his usual self in this regard, but he goes all out to save the rival’s life. It’s almost laughable – Munakata of all people should’ve known from the very start how this ends today or couple years from now. Somehow this only makes Suoh smile bitterly. The captain keeps their distance perfectly fine, so soon both are at arm’s length again, as in space, as in the dialogue. Not exactly enemies and hardly friends. They could make this staring contest last the whole day, to be frank Mikoto wouldn’t mind one bit, but Blues chief has no time and his steps echo in the corridor.

Red King closes his eyes and before the regular nightmare of the burning city takes hold of his mind, he sees usual evenings in Homra, as if Tatara switched one of his nostalgic videos on. With Kusanagi smiling from his precious bar counter; Yata and Kamamoto working things out; Bando hiding in the farthest seat from bursting with friendliness Akagi; smirking Chitose cradling a wineglass in the palm while Dewa lectures him by force of habit; Fujishima who had brought a kitten or a pup again and who’s followed by Eric. With Totsuka sitting on a bar seat and singing to his guitar and Anna by his side who’s dangling her feet for the seat is still too high for her. The memory is so good it hurts. Suoh will miss it, that’s why he will never ask anybody from the Family to finish his era as a King. Every single one of them would accept the exigency and comply with the order, but the person would never feel part of HOMRA like before. So with internal relief Mikoto had chosen the one to save them from the call long ago. It’s just that he will miss wisteria-colour eyes as well.

 

**Mere humans**

To Munakata it’s clear as day that Suoh had chosen him as kaishaku** long ago and never planned to seek his consent on the matter. In his youth when future captain of Scepter 4 read treatises about samurai honor (around the time he had started doing kendo which he switched to European swordplay not too long after) Reisi learned that a comrade-in-arms, a warrior, an equal in ranks or one of subordinates should be chosen to help during the ritual suicide. But ever since old days such position was considered a misfortune, for if one fulfills his duty it will bring no honour, and if one fails for any reason it will be considered the most grievous mistake of life. Indeed. The merciless accuracy of the statement reached him at the age of twenty four.

The closer the date got – the more Munakata thought of ‘after’. The ‘after’ that with deadly chill stood behind his back and clenched fingers on his throat stronger with every passing hour. And he had to admit that the anger he addressed Suoh before gradually subsided turning into the pain of realistic fatalism. Red king had held the ‘rank’ longer and being the embodiment of chaos he was probably spent huge amount of energy just to keep his powers in check. Besides Mikoto wasn’t a person who didn’t care a dime about others. Even though one probably wouldn’t say so at first… and at second glance either.

Suoh was tired of waiting his Damocles fall and of fear that the person who must stop it wouldn’t be there. The right way out – abdication – that Munakata insistently offered also didn’t suit HOMRA’s leader. Pretty soon when the weight of killing other King befalls him, Scepter’s captain will likely find himself in shoes of his former prisoner. He considered it, but doubts he’ll be able to quit. Munakata is a King. His people need him… not only as a person. As a symbol. As the idea. As their power. With the Greens who’ve just lain low; with the authorities who didn’t like the prompt revival and control escalation of ‘Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4’; with strains placid and aggressive; with the society that shouldn’t know of their existence; with the criminals who could work closely with every section of the abovementioned and endanger law and order in general as well as King’s people personally… could he really resign until his last breath? Could Suoh? There was just one way. Especially to somewhat shield HOMRA that will lose both its leader and power at the same time.

Logic also supported why it had to be Munakata: Gold King’s not young and way too important to risk him for solving the problem of Red. ‘Goodwill’ of Greens is beyond belief, and although their King would more likely be happy to dance on their graves no one is going to present him with such a lucky opportunity. The Silver one? Even assuming that being immortal he recovers from Suoh’s blow, it won’t be here and now. However if Adolf K.Weissmann stood by his side at the moment Munakata himself would tell him to get lost. Red king is his responsibility, his rival, his friend and Nemezis, his… Misfortune of being that man’s equal and confidant in last moments he’ll give to no one. And he definitely won’t share it with a man who started all that: awoke the Dresden Slate, created Kings and… ran away when it got out of hands. Person who had failed to foresee the results of his work had to at least bear responsibility for it up to the end, but Silver king left for skies in Himmelreich to soothe his heart’s wounds. Munakata had read experimental data – however little he could find or get from the Gold clan – first test subjects were mice in labyrinth. From aircraft they and those before them probably seemed just the same as lab rodents. That’s why even Weissmann’s long overdue repentance won’t change Reisi’s opinion much. Whatever bits of his heart and mind are still not affected by Power driven by superior understanding of Order, he will not forgive Isana Yashiro the tragedy of Kagutsu incident… and crumbling Damocles above the other’s head.

King is still a human. And human selfishness makes Munakata seek for the last unofficial meeting albeit he knows it won’t change a thing. Selfishness pleads Scepter’s captain to wait up till the last moment, even though he doesn’t believe in miracles.

He fulfills his duty perfectly. Suoh dares to say sorry. Reisi would’ve punched him in the face, but… it matters not now. Weight of the hands on his shoulders will stay with him for eternity. All of THIS will. Blue king feels something inside crack and get broken. Thankfully somewhere in his head there’s a detailed picture of heart as muscular organ with arteries, ventricles and valves, so Munakata decides it’s his Damocles that crumbles. He’ll acknowledge the mistake later, after he recalls how to smile for his people with at least a bit of sincerity, not to turn broody at the site of snow and quit suffering through déjà vu at nights.

Unfortunately Blue king can’t afford coming to a halt. For his cause is pure and ideals are just.  

\-------

On those rare days when Suoh couldn’t stop himself from entertaining profound thoughts (Why him? Why them? Why their powers are not the same for all? Why they manifest itself differently in wielders? Why only seven? Maybe there’re more and it’s just that the Slate hasn’t yet decided on a suitable candidate for the position of Eighth or Ninth? When he was young such speculations rarely moved past question one though and later Mikoto learned not to think.) Red king mulled over facts he knew about chosen by the Slate and tried to figure if they just had been the best fit or maybe the Slate casted its might upon a random person and made a King out of such ‘lucky’ catch. Him for example – needless to say he had always been hot-headed even more so in his school years than nowadays, his academic performance was far from perfect and he skipped classes together with Kusanagi and Totsuka; future leader of HOMRA also associated with teenage gangs (mostly meaning they were at each other’s throats)… Was he seriously the best source material? It’s funny to think that he had had dreams and all. Well, something along the lines of what he wanted to be when a grown up or thoughts on secondary education. Nah, Suoh had never pressed marks, but curriculum persistently made one think of the future and sometimes could even be interesting. Mikoto had thought that some college allowing to get a not too intense job afterwards would do. Like position of fitter or guard of sorts… He was good at languages though. And he turned into unemployed King instead. Because at first any irritation ended in considerable mess, so working or studying became definitely impossible. After that HOMRA was somehow formed together with other things and habits. Simply put, Suoh accepted what he had become.

First time they clashed with Blue king full force - both Sanctums appeared and stuff - Mikoto was presented with new question. If his aura was destructive and blazing red (‘beautiful red’ according to Anna) just like the flame, then blue one gave suffocating sense like depths of ocean above the head of a drowner.  It didn’t allow… what? Solid and even like a wall of an ice castle where each block mustn’t – not entitled to be in the different place, it was chilly.

One day Munakata showed up in Kusanagi’s bar in full regalia to deliver another one of his boring lectures related to their spheres of influence and Suoh asked him about that over a glass of whiskey. Well, it was him with the glass, Blue king obviously refrained from drinking at work. Whatever, not the point here. Scepter’s chief raised eyebrows in surprise more likely suspecting Mikoto of changing the topic (frankly it was the case, right question just came to mind itself), but couple of moments later (oddly enough) did reply. Maybe he didn’t have anyone to speak about this either, because Munakata for sure was the type incapable of not ‘thinking profound’.

\- Logics, causal links, interdependence of cells in a living being, system functioning… The order. That’s what it’s like, - shrugged the captain of blue coats looking somewhere past Suoh, probably at fish tanks. Izumo put those in the bar walls as decorations, apparently for such conversations exactly. – Applying it at a larger scale we may be a required counterbalance. Mass prosperity of Gold king, but Greens’ ad hoc survival of fittest. Reds are… the destruction of existing setup. A necessary evil for progress that may also cause regress. One way or another, Chaos - the epitome of which your clan is considered to be – is the motion. We on the other hand are Order. Stability. Protection. In other words all that replaces Chaos, when its part is over until the next… period of stagnation.

That day he pleasantly turned the conversation into a jab, saying it seemed Munakata thought HOMRA way better for the world than his Scepter. The guy obviously got offended and stated with a smile and a note of finality that those were no more than groundless theories and Blue king personally sees little to no good in Reds’ existence as well as in havoc and half-legal affairs related to them. Suoh returned the courtesy reminding that for his noble objectives the man didn’t shun from harsh methods… and one thing led to another, so soon they got back to the usual verbal exchange. After that head of Scepter 4 left.

When mutual irritation turned into silent (or not so silent) acceptance? When did he start searching for familiar sensation of this person being there if Blues approached? It’s unfair, selfish even that he dumps the grand-finale on the person inept to not ‘thinking profound’. But with himself Suoh can admit – he doesn’t want any other do the job. For multiple reasons. Before he had thought that at the very end he’d tell Munakata… something. About the feeling in their tacit agreement they decided not to notice. Yet the last day, the last hour, the last minute is left behind and Mikoto feels – he is not selfish enough to chain somebody to himself with more than blood on this somebody’s hands. Thankfully the one who tried to save his life has more than enough reasons to deliver the final blow.

Unfortunately ‘applying it at a larger scale’ Mikoto believes the world needs Blue king more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> All translation into English was made by Rina Izumo  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> * We haven’t found the exact phrase in English no matter how hard we tried, so Rina translated as she saw fit. 
> 
> ** kaishaku or kaishakunin (Japanese: 介錯人) is an appointed second whose duty is to behead one who has committed seppuku, Japanese ritual suicide, at the moment of agony.
> 
> Ogata Gekko 'Dragon rising to heavens' https://uploads6.wikiart.org/images/ogata-gekko/dragon-rising-to-the-heavens-1897.jpg
> 
> Caryatid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caryatid
> 
> 'Male caryatid' is called Atlas https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlas_(architecture)


End file.
